


Love Among The Aisles

by RandomRainbowWriter



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Parent Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 01:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2132517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomRainbowWriter/pseuds/RandomRainbowWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Barnes takes his daughter Natasha shopping, while in the shop Natasha makes a new friend in Clint Rogers, and Bucky meets Clint's father, Steve, who Bucky happens to think is rather gorgeous...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Among The Aisles

“Natasha Barnes! What the hell do you think you are doing?” James ‘Bucky’ Barnes shouts as his daughter runs around the corner of the shopping aisle, toy gun in hand. He chases after her and finally manages to catch her, “Gotcha darlin’. Now don’t run away again, you know better than to run away, you’ll scare daddy if you keep running off like that, how do I know where you’ve gone, huh?” Natasha looks to the floor, guilt playing across her face, “S’rry daddy, I din’t mean t’scare you.” She mumbles, before looking up, her eyes brimming with tears. James looks down at his six year old daughter and sees the guilt in her features, “Aww, honey,” he says, picking her up and settling her on his hip, “It’s ok, just don’t do it again, alright?” Natasha nods quickly, her auburn curls bouncing. He realised at that point that he had been concentrating so much on keeping his daughter safe that he had left his shopping trolley in the last aisle, “Crap,” He mutters before walking quickly to get it. He reaches it and puts Natasha back on the ground, she soon sets off running again, “I swear, that girl is going to be the death of me,” he mutters before speedily manoeuvring the trolley through the shop to attempt to catch up with her, he finds her a few aisles down, stood by the milk talking to a young boy, he looks to be about her age, with short, spiky blond hair and a gap filled smile, he has a toy bow held in his hands and is gesturing with it wildly.

Bucky sees another man walking into the aisle, eyes wide and searching franticly, “Clint! Clint honey, where are you?” The man is tall and well-muscled with sandy blond hair and as soon as he sets eyes on the young boy talking to Natasha, his worried face evens out into a smile, “Clint sweetie,” he says as he reaches the boy, “can you please stop running off, I would hate to lose you.” The man’s eyes widen as he spots the girl his son is talking to, “Who’s this Clint?” he says, his smile widening, Clint starts to speak but Natasha interrupts him, “I’m Natasha Barnes. Who are you, mister?” she says in a clear, strong voice, before sticking her hand out for him to shake, just like she’s seen her daddy do before. The man crouches down to her eye level and says, “It’s lovely to meet you Miss Natasha, I’m Steve Rogers, Clint’s father,” before taking her small hand in his and shaking it a few times.

Bucky clears his throat quietly, and the man, ‘Steve’ his brain helpfully supplies, looks up. “Oh, hi, you must be Natasha’s father, I’m sorry, I didn’t see you there.” He smiles sheepishly and holds his hand out for Bucky to shake, “Steve Rogers.” Bucky takes the offered hand, even though it involves using his metal one to shake with, “James Barnes, nice to meet you. It seems like Clint and Natasha are getting along well,” as the two men had been talking, the children had gone back to whatever game they had been playing and had now started tearing up and down the aisle, “Yeah,” Steve replied, rubbing the back of his neck, “Clint doesn’t usually get along with other kids, but he seems quite taken with Natasha.” Bucky nods absently as he watches his, usually rather anti-social, daughter interact with the young boy. “Hey,” he says suddenly as an idea strikes, “Have you heard of the new play place down town? If it’s alright with you, we could maybe set up a playdate for them there?” He winced internally at how unsure of himself he sounded, but forced himself to keep smiling, “Sure,” Steve replied, “How about now? I mean, once you finish shopping, and if you’ve got no-where else to be?”

 

And that’s how Bucky finds himself sat in the parents corner of the new children’s play area, named S.H.I.E.L.D, and across the table from one of the hottest people he has seen in a long time, they’d been chatting for a while and when they finally stopped they realised that they had been there for almost an hour, “oh gosh,” Steve exclaimed, “Clint and I had better be going, we’re supposed to be going over to his uncles house for tea, and even though Tony would probably be fine with us being late, I don’t think his husband would be, Bruce is a bit of a stickler for stuff like that.” He smiles before saying, “ But this has been fun, I think Clint’s enjoyed himself and it was great talking to you. It’s nice to talk about something other than superheroes sometimes.” Bucky laughed at that, knowing exactly what he meant. They had both mentioned already that they were both single parents and so both knew that it was nice to talk to another adult once in a while. Steve and Clint were just about to leave when Bucky thought, ‘it’s now or never’ and he stopped Steve with a hand on his sleeve, “Look, tell me if I’ve got completely that wrong end of the stick here but, would you like to do this again sometime? Maybe without the kids?” Steve stood there in silence for a moment and Bucky’s brain raced ‘well done Barnes, you just asked out the straight guy, well aren’t you sm-‘ “Yes.” Bucky looked up sharply, “Huh?” Steve grabbed his hand and pulled a pen from his pocket, quickly scrawling a number down, “Give me a call sometime and I’ll arrange for Clint to go over his uncles’ house.” Bucky stared at the number written in the back of his hand for a moment until he felt Steve’s lips press against his check, pulling him out of his revere, “Uh… yeah, great.” He said, his face feeling like it was going to split in two form the huge smile he was now sporting. Steve pulled away and began to walk out of the door, “bye then James, call me.” Bucky rushed out of the door after him, Natasha now balance on his hip.

 

“You can call me Bucky” he shouted at Steve’s retreating form.

 


End file.
